User talk:Knight of White Fire
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Kate.moon (Talk) 14:45, January 28, 2011 Do you want to join a Pokemon Team? Meet The Dark Team Captain.. Darkraian10!!!!!!!! 22:02, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi Knight of White Fire! Want to be Friends? User:Amyroselove Your Right! User:Amyroselove Sceptile (I have a level 100 Sceptile named Al),Vaporeon, Ninetales, Mewtwo, Darkrai, and Zoroark. maybe. what six pokemon would you have? User:Amyroselove I like your team! whats your Favorite pokemon game? User:Amyroselove I'd have to say Sapphire I don't know but I like that game a lot! it was my first pokemon game but before I had a Pokemon game my sister let me play her Pokemon Crystal. and I like Pokemon Diamond. I'm going to to get SoulSilver soon I hope. But I want to get Pokemon Black. User:Amyroselove I want Pokemon Black for Reshiram! and that its got more City. User:Amyroselove Oh do you have Pokemon Battle Revolution? User:Amyroselove Yes! I have Pokemon Battle Revolution! I love that game! I like to do Pokemon Wi-Fi Battles! Do you have Wi-Fi? User:Amyroselove If it Works do you want to play it with me? I can tell you my friend code if you want to play with me. User:Amyroselove I have Pokemon Battle Revolution too. Would you like to trade friend codes? And, or be friends? I've been iching for a good battle for queit some time now. P.S. Amyroselove is my younger sister. User:Burnning Blaze YES! that sounds awesome! User:Amyroselove Nice page edits! so is it tonight or sunday night? My Friend Code is.. 3439-1029-9084 User:Amyroselove My friend code is 3997-3840-9214. User:Burnning Blaze O.k. I'll be joining you soon my brother is makeing his team right now. see you soon! User:Amyroselove I'm sorry I can't battle you tonight my sister got mad because she was playing a game on the Wii... But we can battle sunday night! maybe we can think of a time that we can battle. sound good? User:Amyroselove O.k that sounds Awesome! but I am sorry... User:Amyroselove Battle Revolution I sorry I couldn't battle tonight. I could battle you around 8:00 pm C.S.T. Does that sound okay? User:Burnning Blaze Don't worry You could always change the rules to All Lv. 50. User:Burnning Blaze P.S. Could I battle you more than once? I have at least four teams of Pokemon I want to use. I'll battle you! But after I eat dinner sound good? User:Amyroselove That was great! Those battles were great! I'm sorry about the first battle, It wasn't fair towards you. But how does your Deoxys know Dark void? Is it hacked? I got that shiny Celebi and Linoone from a friend. I've only ran across a shiny Graveler once, it was on my pokemon Pearl. I couldn't catch it before it used Self Destruct, was with Riley at the time and I was afraid his Lucario would kill it... It wish I could of caught it. Well, we should do this again! User:Burnning Blaze I like battle you it's fun! maybe next sunday night we can battle again! if you want. User:Amyroselove Oh Thank you! your a awesome battler too! you nicknamed your shaymin Sonic! that's cool! I like your shiny Pokemon! oh you know that level 100 Sceptile of mine he was not with me because he is on my Pokemon Sapphire. User:Amyroselove Images Please do not upload new images over older, in use images. It messes up the Pokedex articles. Just upload a new one. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 19:43, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, am Amyroselove's older sister, and I was wondering if you'd like to be friends. I have some really strong Pokemon, and I'd like to battle you on Pokemon Battle Revolution. (But i need to look up my friend code...) Love your Pokemon Sprites! User: SweetSophie19 Sorry. I hate to disappoint you, but my Pokemon games (for some strange reason) can't connect to Wi-Fi. It keeps saying that my Wi-Fi is not compatible with my DS. I'll try to look into the reason to why they will not connect. Until then, I can only battle on Pokemon Battle Revolution. Burnning Blaze Hi Yes, I can understand about being overloaded with school work. Here's my BR friend code, 1892-8500-7255 User: SweetSophie19 Hi Knight of White Fire! How's it going? I was wondering if you'd be avalible to battle me on Saturday. (Or Sunday, whenever is best!) I have an entire team of level 100s, but I can always battle on all level 50. (Besides, my other teams differ in level.) I'm really ooking forward to our match! Ps. Who is your favorite Gym Leader of all time? Mine was Lt. Surge! User: SweetSophie19 Sure, I can play BR in the evening. My favorite Elite Four Member would have to be Koga, he's a cool ninja! (Except, I don't like his Muk, it always avoids my Pokemons attacks!) My favortie Champion would also be Cynthia! I like it that she has different Pokemon, and not just one type. What are your favorite Pokemon games? Mine would had to have be Pokemon Platinum because it stars Giratina and Pokemon Crystal because it was my first ever Pokemon game! (And because it stars Suicune!) User: SweetSophie19 Pokemon battle revolution thumb|500px|right|This is not my video. I found this on Youtube.Hey you want to do a battle again? Tonight or tomorrow night around 7:00 pm C.S.T.? User:Burnning Blaze Top 5 Ledgendary Pokemon My top 5 legendary Pokemon would be these 1. Giratina 2. Kyogre 3. Lugia 4. Kyurem 5. Suicune But, I also like Manaphy, Shaymin, Mewtwo, Rayquaza and Articuno! (Is there some way I can get a Sprite of Giratina and Kyogre from Black and White?) User: SweetSophie19 Sorry about not being able to battle you last night, my folks wanted to use the tv my wii is hooked up to. I think that I will be able to battle you tonight around 8 O'Clock-ish. (Willing that they don't want to used the tv again!) By the way, thanks for giving me the web-site on where to download sprites. However, unfortunately, my computer can't download them. :( I don't like being an annoyance, but could you do me a favor and add a sprite of Giratina, Kyogre, Lumineon, Infernape, Lucario, Manaphy, Suicune and Blaziken to the wiki?( I can only get images offf the wiki.) Ps. Which of Ash's outfits was your favorite? I liked his Generation 1 outfit the best! Hoping to see later you in BR! User: SweetSophie19 I don't think I will be able to do BR after all... my folks want to watch a movie! (Even though I had already asked them if I could use the tv around 8!) I'll see if I'll still be able to battle or not, maybe around 9... If not,I guess I'll just have to battle you next weekend; I'm really ready to battle you! User: SweetSophie19 Aww, thanks! User: SweetSophie19 We can battle, but only right now! Can you do it? User: SweetSophie19 That was fun! I'm sorry that i had to cut out on the last battle, my dad was getting impatient. I thought it was kinda' funny when your Pokemon K.O.ed both my Pokemon! User: SweetSophie19 I thought you might like this! :) User: SweetSophie19 Misty was my favorite of Ash's friends. I was a bit Tomboy-ish myself when I was young; and I love water Pokemon! I can't wait to see your drawings! :) User: SweetSophie19 Ps. I'll be publishing a Zoroark on sketch star in a couple days, I'll send you it A.S.A.P.! (I'm not a member on Sketch star, so I can only publish 5 drawings a month...) This is one of my hand drawn pokemon pictures. Enjoy! :) User: SweetSophie19 Those are AWESOME pictures! I really like them! :) I'm glad you liked Sir Aaron and Lucario; Lucario and the Mystery of Mew was my favorite movie, too! User: SweetSophie19 Ps. Do you collect the Pokemon trading cards? I've got quite afew, but I still don't have 'em all! Zoroark Clffa.jpg Azurill.jpg Hey, I was wondering, if you're not busy, if we could have a quick battle? 'Cuz my sister and brother wanted to battle you last night, but never got the chance... Here you go, the promised Zoroark! User: SweetSophie19 Zoroark Picture Here ya' go! He really is the Illusion Pokemon, it took me 2 tries to get him up on this page! :) User:SweetSophie19 My brother is on BR now, he'd like to battle you first, if that's okay. User: SweetSophie19 I'm sorry, I didn't realize how long ago you sent the message or what time it was... Perhaps we can battle another time. Time flys when you're having fun! (Or not, we all know that homework isn't fun...) User: SweetSophie19 Igglybuff.png Dratini.jpg Hi Knight of White Fire! How are you doing? User: SweetSophie19 I'm doing great thanks! In answer to your question to what version I'm going to get, I'd have to say White! I like the starring Pokemon and plus, my brother and sister are both getting Black! Oh, did you know that GameStop is giving out premotional Celebis from now until Saturday? Be sure to get one, 'cause if you trade it over to Black or White, you'll be able to get a specail Zorua from the movie! Ps. my brother wanted me to ask you if you could battle him... he's wondering if you have a pass of pre-evolutionary pokemon... (Don't worry if you can't battle him; he'll understand.) User: SweetSophie19 Well... my bro' certainly thinks that I'm a message owl like Hedwig! He just remembered that he had homework!